It is desirous to provide a convenient means for transporting and/or gaining access to the contents of cans, such as paint cans, to facilitate handling transportation and use.
For example, for activities such as painting, a paint can is typically carried by grasping an integral, thin, wire-like handle to the painting site which may, for example, require climbing a ladder to reach the area to be painted. It is difficult and often dangerous to attempt to hold and carry a paint can at the same time that the painter is ascending (or descending) a ladder. In addition, it is also difficult and possibly dangerous for one to apply paint to a surface simultaneously with the holding of the paint can. Although the paint can may obviously be set down at the time that the paint is being applied, this operation may necessitate undue and possibly dangerous bending or other body movement between the activities of painting and replenishing the paint brush with paint. This is especially true when working on a ladder or other elevated surface. It thus becomes extremely advantageous to provide a holder which eliminates the above-mentioned disadvantageous operations while providing a lightweight holder which supports a paint can in a stable manner and at a location which substantially eliminates the bending or other body movements necessary to gain access to the contents of the paint can.